9 yen
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Karyawan dengan ekspresi minim dan kue seharga 9 yen untuk perampok misterius yang tidak punya nyali. / Untunglah Kai hanya menggantikan Miwa kerja sambilan selama seminggu, atau hatinya akan terjatuh dan terjatuh lagi. ・ AR ・ KaiKyou ・ /Shounen-Ai/


"Jadi… tolong ya, Kaiii~!"

Sebuah permohonan sepihak sebelum Miwa Taishi berlari menjauh sambil mengibas tangan dramatis. Meninggalkan seorang Kai Toshiki di sebuah _combini_ dengan oleh-oleh celemek bermotif mencolok di tangan.

Pemuda dengan orb hijau itu malas memperpanjang pertanyaan dalam benaknya lagi, dia segera mengikat celemek tadi di pinggang lalu berjalan ke belakang meja kasir. Mempersiapkan segalanya masak-masak supaya tidak ada satupun hal yang terlewat; uang kembalian, kertas cadangan struk belanjaan, sampai makanan camilan.

Sesuai dugaan, tidak ada selang berapa lama sampai toko yang dijaganya kedatangan para pelanggan.

Kemudian mulutnya meloloskan kalimat pembukaan, "Silahkan, selamat datang!"

* * *

**9 Yen**

**Vanguard **(c) Bushiroad  
**Warning****: **cheesy, cheesy, cheesy. Cuma karya sarat keju demi asupan kalsium OTP.  
Kebetulan (sangat) OOC. Picisan. Plus bahasa sedikit bergeser dari pakem EYD.

.  
by **St. Chimaira **(id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

Pasang Iris Kai sibuk menelusuri baris demi baris klausa yang tercetak di dalam _grid_ koran. 'Huru-hara Geng Motor meresahkan kota', menjadi _headline_ berita acara.

Terdengar suara pintu geser terbuka, sang karyawan menutup bacaannya cepat. Kalau sampai atasannya menangkap basah dia tidak serius menjaga mini market selama empat jam _shift_ kerjanya, perolehannya pasti dipotong dalam sekejap.

"Silahkan, selamat datang…" fakta yang sulit diubah dari Kai, meski punya paras menawan dia sedikit kurang ekspresif.

Mata Kai beralih pada pemuda ubanan total yang melangkah masuk. Pandangan mereka sempat bertemu sekejap sebelum dimentahkan karena masing-masing lebih memilih konsentrasi pada urusannya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, sosok itu masih menelusuri tiap jajar di dalam_ combini_ disertai tingkah mencurigakan. Terlebih saat menjajal beberapa jenis makanan berat ke dalam tangannya dengan tergesa gesa.

"Hei!" Kai memotong aksi sang bocah.

"JANGAN BERGERAK!" mata Kai terbelalak. Anak itu sekarang sudah menghunus sebuah pistol yang dilihat dari sisi manapun terlihat berbahaya, "Aku akan mengambil makanan-makanan ini!"

Oh, ternyata hanya perampok yang kelaparan.

Kai balik _ngalem_. Menyingkirkan koran dari atas meja _counter_ lalu menyuruh anak tadi mendekat dengan sedikit lambaian tangan.

"Sini."

"Hah?"

Kai paling benci diacuhkan, jadi dia menyetel tampang galak—pakai melotot. Sudut tangannya dipertahankan dengan intensitas derajat yang sama, "S i n i…!"

Dan setelah yang dipanggil menurut saja hingga menyisakan jarak satu lencang, Kai mencomot satu-satu makanan di tangan anak tersebut hingga habis. Menaruh semua di atas mejanya.

"Hei! Aku tidak akan membayar, tahu!" semprotnya, "Yah, tapi kalau bisa dibungkus sih… boleh deh…"

Alis Kai naik satu, mengobservasi. Dilihat dari manapun yang hadir di depannya hanyalah anak-anak kurang lebih sama sepertinya. Umurnya mungkin cuma setingkat atau dua tingkat di bawah.

"Lebih baik ambil ini saja…" Kai menjulurkan sebuah plastik menghiasi benda empuk berwarna coklat berbentuk setengah lingkaran. Diameternya tidak begitu fantastis, mungkin hanya sebesar telapak tangan.

"Apa ini?"

"Roti."

Anak itu menampilkan air muka kesal, tentu saja dia tahu plastik itu berisi roti. Memang dia buta?

"Roti apa?"

"Tidak tahu, tapi karena harganya cuma 9 yen jadi aku tidak keberatan. Roti lain harganya mahal."

"JANGAN MAIN-MAIN DENGANKU, BRENGSEK!" ada ujung pelatuk yang mengarah ke kepala Kai sekali lagi, sepertinya pelanggannya yang satu ini agak sulit diajak kompromi.

Kai cuma bisa pasrah melihat anak itu meraup semua makanan yang berhamburan di meja kasir dengan tangan kosong—begitu juga roti seharga 9 yen yang dia berikan.

* * *

.

.

Masih ada sekitar satu jam sebelum jam kerjanya selesai kemudian Kai bisa pulang ke rumah. Pandangannya menerawang tanpa fokus, melewati kaca bening yang baru saja selesai dibersihkan. Memberinya akses untuk melihat keadaan dunia luar.

Terlalu sepi, Kai bisa menguap.

Semenjak _shift_ diberlakukan, Kai tidak begitu banyak mengeluarkan energi. Tampaknya orang-orang masih traumatis dengan geng motor yang masih berkeliaran sehingga berpengaruh pada intensitas pelanggan yang datang. Manusia-manusia yang rajin berlalu-lalang sudah mulai jarang terlihat.

Tepat di saat Kai memutuskan untuk tidur dengan posisi wafat ala Benkei Musashi, pintu mini market akhirnya bergeser.

"…Silahka—"

Pemandangan tidak asing untuk kedua kalinya. Perampok makanan yang baru kemarin ditemuinya sudah hadir lagi, utuh di hadapannya. Kai sampai terbengong.

"Apa liat-liat?!" semprotnya galak.

"Kau mau merampok makanan lagi?"

"Masalah buat _loe_?"

Kalau tidak ada ruang kosong berselang lebih dari lima kaki, rasanya Kai ingin menabok anak tersebut dengan pengki atau sapu lidi terdekat. Ah, ada ember berisi air dingin di luar, mungkin akan berguna kalau emosi yang berambut coklat tidak juga mereda.

Kali ini Kai pasang aksi lebih dulu. Dia keluar dari _counter_ lalu dengan gantengnya merebut semua jarahan yang sudah sempat dipegang anak tersebut. Dikembalikannya lagi ke posisi semula, bahkan membuatnya terlihat lebih rapih berkilau dari sebelumnya.

"MEMANG MAU CARI MATI, YA?!"

Sesuatu yang dingin menempel pada pelipis Kai. Pemuda _stoic_ itu tidak lupa kalau pembuat onar di sampingnya membawa senjata api. Dia tidak lupa sama sekali.

"Tapi apa gunanya kalau pistol itu tidak diisi peluru?"

Anak itu tersentak, menarik tangan berisi pistol dengan cepat. Mendekapnya dengan cepat untuk menahan tubuhnya yang entah kenapa gemetaran tidak berhenti.

"K-kau…!"

Walau anak tunggal, Kai termasuk tipe _oniichan_ yang baik. Meskipun terpaksa, ditepuknya pucuk kepala anak itu lembut berulang kali sebagai simbol simpati.

"Kalau masih bersikeras, ambil saja roti ini…" lagi-lagi benda empuk dengan harga dan jenis yang sama seperti hari sebelumnya dia serahkan ke dalam tangan anak itu, "Hanya dugaanku, tapi apa kau salah satu anggota geng motor yang diberitakan di koran?"

Tidak menjawab, anak itu melempar roti tersebut ke arah Kai. Menyambar _bento _yang bisa diraihnya kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

* * *

.

.

"Masih belum menyerah juga?"

Di sebelah mesin kasir, tangan Kai menumpu dagunya dengan tatapan bosan ketika disuguhi seorang pelanggan yang tidak menampilkan ciri-ciri diferensi. Mungkin hanya berbeda pakaiannya saja, sisanya dia tetap harus melihat raut wajah dan mimik jelek yang serupa.

"Berisik!"

Tidak mau memperkeruh suasana, Kai membiarkan anak itu mengitari isi toko sementara dia menyibukkan diri membuka-buka koran terbaru. Sisi baiknya setelah beberapa hari mendapat siksaan batin, paling tidak semakin lama pemuda itu semakin terbiasa dengan kejadian-kejadian konyol yang akhir-akhir ini menimpanya.

Resolusinya gampang. Kalau yang bocah nekat mengambil makanan lagi, rebut dan kembalikan. Kalau pakai kekerasan lagi, hajar dan tendang tanpa peringatan. Kai memang belum mencicipi pilihan terakhir, tapi jika harus mencoba, dia sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Pemuda itu masih serius membaca beberapa artikel menarik di dalam koran, menyajikan kabar tentang efek domino kerusuhan kota akhir-akhir ini yang disebabkan (masih) oleh geng bermotor.

"Ditulis di sini, anggota geng motor yang sempat merusuh di kota semuanya tertangkap. Sepertinya mereka salah hitung…" Kai sengaja menaikkan volume suaranya agar didengar. Lagipula hanya mereka berdua yang ada di dalam mini market saat ini.

"Aku bukan anggota geng motor."

"Tapi kau punya pistol…"

"MEMANG KALAU PUNYA PISTOL HARUS MASUK GENG MOTOR?" ada afeksi naik beberapa level dari yang lebih muda.

"Jadi…?" Kai menyipitkan mata, curiga.

Yang diinterogasi menggigit bibir, menekan gusar, "Aku belum sempat menjadi anggota. Mereka bilang mau mengadakan tes keberanian dulu dan menyuruhku mengutil—"

"Merampok berbeda dengan mengutil."

"DIAM DULU, SIALAN!" mungkin kalau diselidiki lebih lanjut, anak itu punya bibit-bibit darah tinggi, "Intinya aku diperintah untuk mengambil makanan dari mini market…"

"Lalu sekarang mereka semua diciduk dan kau tidak punya tujuan? Pedih…" ucapan jujur Kai sepertinya terlalu tajam mengoyak harga diri. Wajah anak itu panas seketika, hampir menyamai warna tomat yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Si-sial…" umpatnya pelan.

"Jangan berbuat bodoh lagi. Aku tidak bisa selalu baik hati…"

"AKU TIDAK BODOH!"

"Kalau begitu letakkan buah malang itu, akan kuganti dengan roti saja… Kalau perlu kuberikan terus selama seminggu penuh supaya kau puas!" kemudian sedikit ralat, "…tapi mungkin kecuali _weekend_..."

Ada sedikit keterkejutan di sana, ketika anak itu meletakkan buah dan makanan yang sedari tadi diincarnya tanpa perlawanan. Merasa berhutang, dia menyodorkan singkat segenggam plastik berisi roti seharga 9 yen yang sudah dia janjikan.

Anak itu mengambilnya kasar kemudian pergi. Menghilang ditelan langit sore.

* * *

.

.

Menjelang senja, cuaca kurang begitu bersahabat. Kai tidak berharap banyak mengingat ramalan cuaca memang meramalkan hujan akan turun di hari yang sama.

Dia sedang berupaya mengeluarkan payung—barang dagangannya ke depan pintu supaya dilirik pembeli, berselisih jalan dengan pelanggan dengan masalah emosional yang melangkah masuk.

"Kalau kau bersikeras menjadi pelanggan tetap, kusarankan membuat kartu anggota. Harganya terjangkau kok, cuma sepuluh kali lipat harga roti yang biasa kuberikan belum termasuk pajak." jelas Kai sembari berjalan cuek lalu berakhir mengisi _counter_, tempatnya berkubang dalam balut predikat karyawan.

"Mati saja!" sembur anak itu bengis.

Tak ubah sebelumnya, sang pemilik surai salju mengisi menit-menit pertama dengan acara biasa—mengitari bagian dalam mini market. Jika diteruskan, mungkin hanya dalam waktu seminggu Kai sudah mendapat kandidat utama untuk menggantikannya berjaga karena ada yang sudah _khatam_ menghapalkan posisi barang jualan berada.

Kai sedikitnya bersiaga saat yang berseberangan mengeliminasi jarak, bersiap menghadapi tindakan kriminal apapun yang terburuk. Kemarin-kemarin senjata api, siapa tahu sekarang perlengkapannya semacam geragaji mesin atau Bazoka.

Imajinasi Kai agak keterlaluan. Sebaiknya dia segera pensiun main _game online_.

"Mau apa?"

"I-ini…" anak itu menjulurkan tangan lalu melepaskan beberapa keping mata uang yen dengan canggung, "Po-pokoknya ini untuk makanan yang kemarin!" ditambah gebrakan di meja lalu yang bersangkutan segera berlari ke luar.

"TUNGGU—"

Kai berupaya mengejar, tapi baru sampai di depan pintu tidak ada bayangan yang tak terlihat lagi. Kanan maupun Kiri, Kai sendiri kehilangan arah untuk mengejarnya lebih jauh karena hujan sudah mulai turun.

"—uangnya… kurang…"

* * *

.

.

"Silahkan, selamat datang!" ujung bibir bibir Kai tanpa sadar naik ke atas ketika mengucapkan kalimat pembuka.

Mendengar sapaan datar, dia yang baru saja melewati pintu geser membalas senewen, "Aku… hanya mau melihat-lihat…"

"Mau borong juga tidak masalah," balas Kai enteng, "Asal jangan lupa bayar…"

Secara refleks, anak itu membuang muka. Kai menahan tawa. Mungkin dari sejak dia berjaga, ini pertama kalinya dirinya merasa lapang. Tidak harus mengawasi gerak-gerik aneh dari pelanggan misteriusnya atau mengira-ngira apa yang mungkin dia bawa. Sudah jinak, pikirnya.

"Jangan senyum-senyum! Aku bisa melihatmu dari sini!"

"Itu namanya hak asasi manusia…" Kai membela diri, "Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak berniat masuk geng aneh-aneh lagi kan? Kalaupun iya, incar saja toko lain…"

"Aku tidak mau disebut bodoh lagi, jadi tenang saja." Dari jauh sosok itu masih berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan membaca-baca majalah di area pojok.

Meyakinkan sedikit, Kai masih mencoba, "Kau janji?"

"I-iya, memang kenapa sih?"

"Wow… aku takjub. Kau cepat belajar."

Pujian membuat wajah yang lebih muda menjadi cerah dan berseri-seri, "B-benarkah!?" perhatiannya sudah terpaku pada penjaga kasir secara penuh.

Kai nyaris panik melihat respon kontras dari yang dibayangkannya. Berbeda dengan sikap menyebalkan yang selalu diberikannya beberapa hari ini, Kai merasa anak itu sekilas sangat…

…imut.

Kemudian Kai ingin menampar pipinya bolak-balik saat berpikir demikian. Tentu saja masih dengan raut wajah datar.

Jujur saja, dia sendiri tidak berpikir untuk bisa berbincang-bincang santai dengan orang yang nyaris membuat lubang di kepalanya beberapa hari lalu. Kai sudah terbiasa mengatasi berbagai situasi dan kondisi, seharusnya. Tapi dia baru kali ini percaya dengan peribahasa 'sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, suatu saat akan jatuh juga'. Kai sedang menjadi tupai.

Di tengah lamunannya, Kai menyadari anak tersebut sudah berdiri persis di depannya dengan tangan menengadah, seakan menuntut sesuatu.

"Apa maksudnya?"

Anak itu memalingkan mukanya, menjawab kaku, "Roti 9 yen milikku…"

Merasa paham, Kai berjalan menuju rak terdekat untuk mengambil panganan yang dimaksud.

"Kau jadi benar-benar menyukainya ya?"

"Apanya?"

"Roti 9 yen ini, kau berniat membelinya, kan?"

Dengan sekujur tubuh menahan marah, anak itu menyambar ganas roti di tangan Kai, "TERNYATA KAMU YANG MEMANG BODOH!"

Kemudian pergi secepatnya. Meninggalkan sang karyawan bermuka dingin yang mematung penuh tanda tanya.

* * *

.

.

"Bagaimana Kai? Asik?"

"Aku akan membunuhmu karena ini, Miwa…"

"Hei, aku kan hanya meminta tolong kau menggantikanku menjaga _combini_ selama seminggu. _What's a big deal_?" Miwa sok bule, sementara ada segitiga siku-siku sudah bersarang di pelipis Kai.

"Kalau bukan karena kau temanku, aku tidak akan pernah mau membantu."

"Oh, kejamnya Kai… pakailah kata 'sahabat'! Kita ini _best friend_! Seperti Odie dan Garfield, seperti Batman dan Joker, seperti Obi dan Kenobi!" bagi Kai, meladeni ucapan Miwa sama dengan menjejal satu _strip_ parasetamol ke lambung.

Dari sejak awal Kai memang berjanji menjadi karyawan temporer atas permohonan Miwa dan seijin manajer pemilik toko. Lagipula dia memang tidak ada keperluan khusus selama seminggu dan sahabatnya memang sudah sering membantunya, jadi tidak ada salahnya membalas budi.

"Berarti aku besok sudah bebas, syukurlah…" lega, Kai mengembalikan celemek yang dipinjamnya kepada Miwa, "Lain kali tolong pilih warna yang lebih sesuai."

"Besok, kan? Bukan sekarang?" Miwa mengingatkan, "Perjanjian kita kan seminggu!"

"Tapi ternyata urusanmu sudah beres kurang dari seminggu." Kai mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak adil! Tau begitu aku tidak dataaang!"

"Baru kali ini aku merasa kedatanganmu menjadi sebuah anugerah…"

Untunglah di dalam minimarket sore itu tidak ada siapa-siapa atau mereka sudah habis dimarahi karena mengganggu ketentraman pelanggan. Miwa pasrah mengganti jam kerja Kai yang seharusnya tinggal beberapa puluh menit lagi.

"Apa kemarin-kemarin tidak ada masalah? Ada yang harus kutahu?"

Ada ragu terpancar sesaat sebelum Kai menggeleng yakin, "Tidak ada… seharusnya…" dari sini, dia sudah meninggalkan meja _counter_ dan sedang memakai kembali kemeja sekolahnya. Sebuah masalah yang sudah diselesaikan memang sudah tidak menjadi masalah lagi, kan?

Sebagai sahabat paling pengertian, Miwa percaya-percaya saja apa yang Kai katakan. Atau lebih tepatnya dia malas mencerna hal-hal sulit karena hari mulai terlanjur gelap, sebenarnya dia ingin cepat bisa pulang ke rumah tanpa mendengar berita buruk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu…"

"Aku pergi dulu, Miwa."

"Hati-hati! Tengkyu buat lima hari kemarin, ya!" kemudian Kai pamit.

Belum lama berselang semenjak sahabatnya pergi, ada pelanggan yang akhirnya datang untuk disambut seru oleh Miwa.

"Silahkan, selamat datang!"

Namun sosok bermahkota putih itu hanya diam ketika pintu geser terbuka. Sekilas memandang si rambut pirang kemudian berbalik pergi. Miwa yang melihatnya hanya mengerutkan alis, heran.

* * *

.

.

Hari-harinya Kai kembali seperti sedia kala. Tidak ada kerja sambilan, tidak ada berita geng motor, tidak ada pengutil mini market. Telinganya telah selamat dari marabahaya, tapi hatinya seperti hampa—Kai merasa rugi menjadi manusia yang mudah beradaptasi, membuat hari biasanya menjadi lebih sepi dari sebelumnya.

Kakinya menginjak bebatuan, di antara pepohonan sepanjang gerbang sekolah dengan hati damai. Kalau momen tentram ini bisa di-_slowmotion_, sakura-sakura dari atas kepalanya terlihat bergulung semarak hingga kelopaknya menyambut tanah.

Bohong, setting cerita ini masih setia di musim hujan.

Yang pasti fantasi seumur jagungnya mendadak rusak karena _handphone_ di sakunya menjerit ala band metal. Kai dengan cool-nya mangambil ponsel tersebut dari dalam kantong celana seragamnya.

"Halo, di sini Kai…"

"KAIIIII!" sambil terpaksa menjauhkan telinganya sedikit ketika menerima suara Miwa yang terlalu cetar badai.

"Woi, kira-kira dong kalo teriak! Ada apa sih?"

"Habis lama banget ngangkatnya, susah nih mau ngomel!"

"Kamu nelpon cuma buat ngomel?"

"Iya, apa-apaan nih! Kenapa gajiku dipotong drastis banget? Emang kemaren kamu ngapain aja? Ngerampok?"

Literal sekali. memang kenyataannya begitu. Dan karena Kai hanya bermaksud mengganti _shift_ tanpa perjanjian lebih, tidak ada salahnya kan dia menumpuk semua beban kerugian yang terjadi kemarin-kemarin dalam kasbon Miwa? Begitu pikir Kai bijak.

Protes Miwa masih bersambung, "Lalu kedua! Ini ada anak aneh yang duduk diam di depan toko selama hampir seminggu. Waktu kutanya kenapa, dia bilang menunggu roti darimu."

Kai tersentak, "Apa?"

"Aku sudah berbaik hati memberikannya roti supaya dia pergi, tapi selalu ditolak. Coba ke sini bentar deh, aku pening."

Lalu putus. Kai menutup _handphone_-nya, memandang layarnya dengan kedipan ultrasonik.

.

.

.

"Hei."

Pemilik nama depan Toshiki itu berdiri di depan bangunan mantan tempat kerjanya, menegur seseorang yang tengah diam, berjongkok—menyembunyikan delima cerahnya di dalam poni. Helainya nampak lembab, mungkin saja dia sudah terguyur hujan berkali-kali tanpa dikeringkan dengan benar.

"K-kau!" melihat Kai tiba-tiba datang, anak itu seketika berdiri. Kai tertegun melihat kulit terutama di bagian hidungnya tampak memerah. Ternyata dugaannya tepat soal hujan-hujanan, sebentar lagi anak ini pasti terkena flu.

"Jangan diam saja di tengah rintik begini… kau bisa sakit!"

"Ini lagi berteduh!" bohongnya yang membuat Kai geram sekian detik, jelas-jelas kepala mereka langsung beratapkan langit, "Kau sendiri menerobos hujan!"

"Kau jangan-jangan… menungguku?"

_Jackpot_. Bocah itu tersentak, salah tingkah, "J-jangan besar kepala! A-aku hanya mau menagih janjimu. Kau bilang akan memberikan roti padaku selama seminggu penuh… tapi di hari terakhir ini… kau… tidak ada…"

Benar juga. Kalau diingat, kemarin Kai mengembalikan _shift_ terakhirnya karena kebetulan Miwa datang. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka anak itu menganggap serius deklarasi sembarangan yang Kai sendiri hampir tidak ingat isinya. Membuatnya otomatis diserang perasaan bersalah.

"Maaf, aku akan membelikannya untukmu… ngg…"

"Aa, n-namaku…" dia meneguk ludah, "Yahagi Kyou."

"Baiklah Kyou, tunggu di sini." Kai segera memasuki mini market untuk melihat Miwa menyambutnya bahagia dari balik _counter_.

"KAIIII~" ada flora berbagai warna bertebaran di belakang punggung Miwa, "Bagaimana, masalahnya sudah beres? Dia siapa sih?"

"Kau cemburu?"

Miwa greget, "Kok jawabannya gagal nyambung banget?!"

"_Sorry_, aku buru-buru. Aku ambil ini dan ini ya…"

"W-woiii, mana duitnya?" ada teriakan persis orang kemalingan.

"Kan tadi aku bilang ambil, bukan beli. Tengkyu, ya…" Kai memoles senyum penuh arti, "…sahabat!" dengan ending kalimat pamungkas yang membuat Miwa jerit sawan.

Kyou cemas, "…kakak itu tidak apa-apa?"

"Dia pengertian, jadi biar saja."

Kai melangkah tanpa arah sementara Kyou menuruti jejak kaki yang lebih tinggi sambil menerima roti dari tangannya. Roti 9 yen yang menurutnya biasa saja secara rasa tapi memiliki nilai sangat berharga.

"A-aku belum dengar namamu!"

"Kai Toshiki." jawabnya datar, "Kau tidak makan rotinya?"

"Kita tidak mancari tempat duduk dulu?"

"Aku lebih suka makan sambil berjalan…"

"Jangan dibiasakan. Makan sambil jalan tidak baik untuk kesehatan!"

Tapi tetap saja Kyou menyantap pemberian Kai dengan lahap. Benar-benar habis hingga tersisa hanya pastiknya. Seandainya plastik memiliki rasa, mungkin benda itu juga sudah terjepit di lidah anak itu sekarang.

Tidak mau kalah, Kai juga mengoyak plastik roti miliknya lalu mulai menyatakan gigitan pertama.

"Itu roti apa?" Kyou bertanya heran sambil menunjuk roti yang mulai dimakan Kai.

"Roti melon, 191 yen."

_Ctak._

"TIDAK ADIL! KENAPA AKU CUMA DAPAT YANG 9 YEN!"

"Soalnya biar pas 200 yen." jawaban Kai terlalu ajaib untuk dicerna, membuat Kyou menekan rahangnya keras-keras. Entah tersambar petir jenis apa, Kyou bersikeras berjalan tepat di samping Kai.

"Brengsek!" umpatnya keras.

"Seharusnya aku membeli lebih supaya kalimat kasarmu tertahan."

"_Senpai_ sepertimu benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Eh, _senpai_?"

"Dari seragammu… kita ini satu sekolah, tauk!"

"Hee… aku sungguh sial."

"APA KATAMU!"

Kontras dengan ribut-ribut dari dua mulut yang menguarkan aroma manis, jemari mereka saling berbagi kehangatan tanpa disadari. Mencari celah di antara ruang kosong—menautkannya sempurna hingga tetes hujan berhenti.

Memutuskan diam-diam dalam hati, mungkin besok Kai akan mencoba bernegosiasi pada manajer Miwa perihal jadwal kerja baru untuknya.

* * *

**END**

.

.

.

**A/N**:

Akhirnya author berhasil nulis OTP di fandom ini! kulit manggis bener2 sebuah kabar gembira! (?)  
Kalian ngga salah baca kok, ini emang Kai x Kyou. KAI X KYOOOU! #ngulang

Special buat **ALPUCAT** karena ide kue 9 yen ini berdasarkan kisah nyata beliau.

**R**&**R** maybe? C:


End file.
